Men of Ashes
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: Two lost women, who start by losing the one they love. How will they cope? Not a lesbian couple! The charactors are not i a relationship!
1. He's gone

**Men of Ashes**

She couldn't believe it had happened. How, how had this spiraled out of her control? How was his black wings no longer highlighted by the moon? He, he couldn't be gone. That couldn't be all that was left of him, scattered over there, on the ground. How could this have happened? How could she have let him die? She was called over to Ishida by a voice she distantly recognized as Ichigo. She went through the process of healing him in a daze. Nothing really seemed to matter.

"Orihime, I have to go help riko, will you be okay here?" Ichigo asked. His voice seemed tainted by his happiness over his victory, and Orihime hated it.

"I'll be fine, Ishida's here." she replied in a dead voice. Ishida gave her a questioning look but she turned away from him. A moment later she heard Ichigo leave, she didn't turn to look. With hesitant steps she approached the spot where he had last stood, there was nothing left. She couldn't even find any of his ashes.

"Nothing to bury, nothing to remember you by, you meant what you said." Orihime mumbled to herself.

"_Hey Ulquiorra, what would happen if one of you died?" Orihime asked looking into those beautiful, emerald, green eyes._

"_What a strange question, woman" Ulquiorra replied, obviously not expecting this question._

"_Please, Ulquiorra?" Orihime pouted._

"_We become ashes, woman, and with a little time our ashes blow away. Nothing to find, nothing to bury, and nothing to REMEMBER." Ulquiorra replied, giving in to her pouting._

"_But that's so sad!" Orihime exclaimed._

"_Sad? What is this SAD, woman?" Ulquiorra asked._

At long last, she tried to cry. She tried to cry for the soul that she had never thought of as evil. She couldn't cry. It wasn't because she really did hate Ulquiorra, no, it was because for some reason no tears came. All she really knew was that she blamed herself.

"I, I can't believe your not here. I can't believe your not going to come out saying "strange woman" at any moment." Orihime mourned quietly.

"Ah, Orihime? Who are you talking to?" Ishida asked, quite honestly confused.

"Oh just a friend who left without saying Good bye." Orihime said her voice covered in self hate. This confused him but he slowly started putting it together.

"You liked that Espada, didn't you?" Ishida exclaimed disbelief coloring his tone. Orihime nodded to the affirmative.

"How? He was your captor the one who kept you here! He tried to kill me and Ichigo! He would have killed you if he'd had the chance!" Ishida violently exclaimed. Orihime sadly shock her head and replied,

"I don't think he would have. You forget he saved both of us from Ichigo who was our "friend"." Orihime murmured with deep despair.

"Do you really think that?" Ishida exclaimed not wanting to listen to the part of his brain that screamed she was right.

"Yes" Orihime said in a decided voice. A day later the war ended in Aizen's death, there was only one surviving espada.


	2. Holding On

**Chapter Two**

I only remember two events before I woke up in a Soul Reaper holding cell, one was the killing of my fracion and the other was the death of the one I loved. Then I woke up in this sterile and cramped cell. I had a name though, I knew who had killed him. Orihime Inoue, oh sure, she hadn't injured him but she had seen him dieing and just walked away. I hate her. So when they came in to talk to me after I woke up, I requested a conference with his killer.

I watched her as she walked in with eyes filled with hate. She was obviously confused, why would I want to talk to her? I had only meet her one time, but I had seen her heal him then. I knew she could have, but she had let him die.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Orihime asked.

"You killed him" I said as means of explaining. She clearly heard my loathing in those three little words.

"I don't know what you mean" Orihime said in a dead voice. I just regarded her with a gaze full of rage. How could she have forgotten? I felt the rage boiling inside me and I wanted to hurt her.

"You killed him just like you killed Ulquiorra" I spat at her. I saw her flinch as though she has been hit and I smirked. I had found a chink in her armor of unfeeling. What I hadn't been counting on was the fact that she already felt that way.

"your right" she said in a voice full of self hate, "I did kill Ulquiorra and I, I probably killed who ever your talking about."

"He had a name!" I hissed in disgust, "Grimmjow".


	3. Broken

**Author's Note**

** Hello, again! Here's the next chapter for Men of Ashes!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Bleach: Ulquihime would be blatently obvious, Orihime would have never liked Ichigo, and Grimmjow would have kicked Ichigo's butt in the final fight! **

_Orihime's POV_

My brain couldn't comprehend what she had just said. I killed Grimmjow? At first it discarded this statement as false, but i thought again and decided that if i could kill Ulquiorra, i could kill Grimmjow.

"Your right," I said in a voice that had lost the ability to show emotion. "I killed him, I stopped the heart that used to beat in his chest, choked the air from his lungs, and tore his soul from the shell that had been his body."

Her eye's went wide and she doubled over. I grew alarmed until I heard that she was choking on laughter. Then she stood tall, and her laughter echoed in the cold, confined space.

"You admitted it! You admitted it!" she laughed hysterically, but then she stopped and her eye's turned to me cold and malicous. "You killed him, so you must die and then i may join him. I'm doing this for you as well, you can join Ulquiorra on the otherside" her voice was broken but still smooth as silk.

Looking into her eyes i saw she truely believed this and i wanted to be with him so bad...So i stood without fear as she launched herself at me. Then she wrapped an arm around my waist and another around my neck. still no fear entered my mind as i pictured HIS emerald-green stare. Then she breathed a sentence in my ear and cold fear enveloped me as i tried to fight her away. To Late...

As my world swirled into an empty black void without sound or sight, that last statement swayed before my eyes.

_" But you don't deserve his love, and Uquiorra never loved you, He isn't waiting for your return..."_


End file.
